Lucky Day
by Omgitsnothing
Summary: Women...were too complicated for his taste. Too needy. Too wanting. Too much. A little choice to walk let him find someone more entertaining.


Women...were too difficult.

They were too hard to please. Too hard to talk to. Too hard to even understand. They can be happy about what you gave them, but then scream at you for something you said. Not all of them were pretty and each and every one of them were nags. He knew this from first hand experience, and he was sick of girls.

Alfred F. Jones walked around with a popsicle in his mouth, his eyes lazily trailing each boy that walked by him, eyeing them up and down. He thought he was subtle enough since no one bothered to yell at him about their sexuality or give him their number. He sighed at the apparent lack of cute guys and sat on an empty bench to play with his phone. A tap on his shoulder made him look up and his ice cream almost fell out of his mouth.

In front of him was a _very_ flustered guy who was _very_ cute and was _very_ much his type. He had short blonde hair, lighter than his own, and dark green eyes, opposite of his bright blue ones. His eyebrows were thick and scrunched together in distress, but didn't really take away from his attractive factor. Alfred sat there for a moment just staring until he realized the guy was talking to him, and seemed very stressed.

"Huh, what?" He asked dumbly, taking the popsicle out of his mouth, snapping out of his stupefied daze.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "My wallet is lost. Have you seen it? It's brown and made of leather. It has a zipper and the flag of England on it."

British too. What luck he had. Alfred thought giddily.

"Sorry, man." He replied, a smile threatening to overtake his face. "Haven't seen it. But if I do, why don't you give me your number so if I find it I can-"

High pitched giggles interrupted his flirting.

Oh god. He hated those.

The blonde, who he still hasn't got a name out of, seemed startled and walked to the side.

Muffling an irritated groan with the chocolate fudge bar in his mouth, he passively moved his head to the side to see three girls, all of which wore makeup that looked like a second layer of skin. They covered their pink smiles with their perfectly manicured hands and one of them pushed a blushing friend towards him. He raised a curious eyebrow even though he had a pretty good idea what they wanted.

The girl fumbled with her skirt and darted her eyes towards him occasionally. "Uh...um.."

Just get it over with, an awkward brit is next to me who I want to potentially date.

She didn't say any words, she just continued to stutter while occasionally looking at him with a "cute" blush. Annoyed with her fumbling, he put on a fake smile and looked at her politely. "Do you need something, miss?"

More giggles. He glanced over and frowned when he saw that the girls were trying to make a pass at the brit he had his eyes on. He nearly missed the girl's answer to his question.

She nodded and took out her phone. "Yeah...I saw you and...um…well...I want your-"

"Sorry." He rejected calmly. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to dawdle."I'm into guys."

A look of shock crossed over her and he used her moment of silence to look at her friends who were hitting on the guy next to him. He growled, but his eyes raised significantly when he heard the response towards their flirting.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm also into guys." The dude said to his delight, although he still had a light blush from the attention. He tried not to smile from the happy feelings in his stomach.

The girls looked appalled and disappeared as quick as they come.

A moment of silence passed through them, until the pure American spoke up. "I'm Alfred Jones. Can I have your number?"

The Blonde blushed red and began stammering. "U-Um...M-my number? U-uh."

"To tell you if I find your wallet." He said, but then winked with a flirty smile. "But if you want more to the deal then that can be arranged."

Alfred expected blushing and shy nodding, but to his surprise the guy started yelling at him. "Like hell! Like I would just give my number out so freely. And especially not to such a-such a carefree guy like you!"

He let out a laugh, letting his popsicle drop to the floor with a sad plop, feeling slightly disappointed with the rejection. "I'm kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch." He looked at his watch and got up, readying to leave, expecting to never see the Brit again. "Well sorry, got to go. Hope you find your wallet."

"Wait!"

He looked back in surprise. The Blonde shoved a scrap of paper in his hand and hurriedly scurried away. Confused, he turned the paper over to look at what was written on it.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Arthur Kirkland_

_This is only about the wallet!_

Alfred glanced back with a light chuckle, shaking his head. Looks like he's going to be with an Arthur that gives confusing signals and is just as difficult as women.


End file.
